wait and bleed
by kooliogrrl45
Summary: cool! angst, not at first, but yeah.....Read!


I sighed.

School.

I slouched at my desk, putting my head down against the cold metal. I already wanted it to end, how could I possibly endure the whole year?

At least we dont have to wear uniforms, I thought.

I glanced around. There were already cliques forming. A squealing group of girls were at the corner at the room, glancing at me, then at the teacher, then at the door, and then squealing. I heard hushed whispers of "I wonder," "They'll get along fine" and the like. I shook my head and muttered, "Gossipers."

Jocks were grouping together, too. They were shoving each other and yelling and laughing. I glared at them until they quieted. Which was a while.

"Alright," the teacher boomed, stepping in with a girl by his side. "New student! Introduce yourelf, kid." he said, smiling widely.

The girl was really short, about 4"8. She had short, shaggy, dull navy blue hair that went in front of her eyes, even though they were still visible. The irises were a beautiful neon-green color, and her pupils were a rich crimson. Almost half of her face was a dark brown, and it ran down her neck, down onto her shoulder, and disappeared in her white hood. I figured it was a burn scar. Her hoodie was a plain black, and her jeans were black, ripped, and tattered. She went barefoot. She constantly grinned, showing her sharp teeth. Metal skull earrings lined her ears and she had a single ruby stud on her nose. This girl had taken punk to a whole new level.

I decided that I instantly liked her.

"Hey, my name's Yuki the Fox Demon!" the girl said, grinning evilly and holding a thumbs up to the class. She had a mechivious glint in her eyes. "I came from Tokiyo, 'cause I wanted to! Mess with me and you end up mangled and broken in a coffin!"

My classmates, who were now at thier seats, had mixed reactions. Some girls sqee'd, others glared at her, and all of the boys had hearts in thier eyes. I had a feeling that she would be bothered the rest of the year. The teacher chuckled.

"Hope to be friends with ya!" she smiled, and I noticed that she was concentrating on me. "Peace out!"

She strode to the empty desk beside me. Plopping down on the chair, she poked me. "Yo, who are you?" she asked.

"Anju, Makka Anju," I replied. I turned my head towards her and put it on the desk.

"Elaborate?" she asked expectantly, turning towards me and laying put her hands behind her head and glanced at me with her wierd eyes.

"Maaka Anju, 13 years old, likes julian's cakes," I said.

"....."

"....."

"Oreos?" she burst out randomly, shrugging. She grinned.

"Are you trying to start a conversation?" I asked, yawning. I closed my eyes. I was going to scool during my sleeping time, and now I slept at night.

"Yup," she said shamelessly.

I cracked one of my rare grins. "That's pathetic."

"I know."

"....."

"What music do you listen to?"

"Classical and death metal," I replied self conciounsly.

"Me too, your favorite band?"

"A Static Lullabye. Yours?" I asked.

"Maximum the Hormone. You like anime?"

"Yes, my favorite is Higurashi No Koro Ni Kai. What about you?"

"Elfen Lied."

I opened my eyes and stared at her. She glanced at me and shrugged. "What? It's 14 episodes of angst, blood, explosions and sadness. Its a good anime and the intro is really pretty."

"I guess."

"....."

"....."

The teacher walked to the board. "Class, shut up! We're starting! Who wants to help out Yuki?"

"I will, I guess," I said, raising my hand. Everyone stared at me.

"Thank you." The teacher smiled warmly. "Aight, lets start!"

--------

"I don't understand," Yuki hissed at me. "How is that even possible? 2 divided by 104? What the crap!"

"You mean 104 divided by two," I corrected, frowning at her. "You can't do simple division?"

"Not when its impossible!"

"Anything wrong?" the teacher asked, suddenly looming over us. "Is it anything you want to share?"

"Just helping Yuki with some homework," I replied quickly, tensing, hoping that he didnt see how pitiful she really was at math. "The algebra homework."

"Oh...alright! Good luck!" He grinned and walked to the front of the class. "Today, class, we're working on biomes....." I tuned him out as I stared at Yuki's sheet. There were random numbers on the answer blanks. I sighed.

"You're hopeless," I mumbled.

"Hell right!"

"That's not a good thing."

It was her turn to sigh. "I know."

The teacher stopped his rantings and looked at his scedual. "Hey, class, a new student is about to come in, so pay attention! Kay?" He grinned and looked expectantly at the door. "I believe that she is related to Yuki-chan here."

Almost everyone grinned.

A girl walked into the class. She was pretty shart, about 4"10. She had on a form fitting, long, black band T-shirt that had the word 'Uverworld' plastered in big, white, faded letters across the front of it, and blue flare jeans that were faded, long, and were teared at the knees and at the heel. She had long, brunette hair tied in a loose ponytail down to her waist. Her shoes looked like army boots in sneaker version, complete with the huge sole, waterproof black leather, and tough shoelaces. She had a round face framed with bangs that stopped just above her brows. Her irises were a crimson red with blue pupils. They glinted with a mischievious light. She had an evil grin on her face, showing her sharp canines. Her arms had a brown scar that looked like dappled sunlight. It was the same color of Yuki's scar.

"Hiaz, I'm Sango the Wolf demon! I'm sure you met my sister," she joked, "And you know what she said. The same applies with me, except you're gonna be tortured a LOT more and you're gonna end up in a coffin in the bottom of the OCEAN. Got it?" Her grin got even bigger. "And by the way, my sister's not the smartest bat in the flock, so feel free to help her anytime. See ya!" She strode over to a fuming Yuki and patted her on her head.

Yuki looked up with anime tears running down her face. "You're mean, Onee-chan! You had to go splurting that and now, with these gossipers, its gonna be around the whole school within an hour!"

Sango whirled and grinned at me, showing her teeth. She extended a hand. "Hey, who are you? Yuki sat next to you, so I guess you're a good person, so I wanna know! Tell me!"

"Impatient much?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm Maaka Anju. You're Sango, she's Yuki, and she's horrible at math. Is that right?" I took her hand and she shook it vigorously.

"Pretty much," she said, dropping my hand and sitting in the empty desk on the other side of me. "So, um.........." she trailed off and grinned sheepishly, hunching down and scratching the back of her head. "Sorry, I suck at starting conversations. At least every akward scilence I don't bring up oreos like Kid here does."

"Hey, thats not fair!" Yuki protested.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Aight class, lets start..." the teacher said, cutting them off. They grinned at each other. 


End file.
